Offer Void Wherever Prohibited
Wanted to see a new movie? Oh, wait, you can't buy it on physical media. Let's see the streaming services... out of luck again. Let's try the TV networks or the theatres... why don't we have that film again? Oh, right. Offer Void Wherever Prohibited is Why Don't We Have That taken to its logical extreme, in which the latter is actually enforced. Expect common household items to become completely illegal in countries where the locals are offended, even if it's rap music or toothpaste. This is the trope that ends up creating Jewelrunes (assuming this applies to languages) and causing people to get sentenced to a stay in prison, sometimes forever. One more note- this list is only for works and products banned overseas, and will not apply to the US unless it's notable. Examples *''Ojamajo Doremi: The first two seasons aired in Australia just fine and dandy, but then the Australian censor board changed the rating to an "RC" (Refused Classification) due to later episodes, banning it in the country and making the faithful English dub completely obscure. *China is notorious for banning anything that isn't "kid-friendly". Whether it be ''Death Note, YouTube, Darling in the Franxx, etc. China even bans foreign cartoons from airing in prime-time. *World War I suddenly resulted in the four-year-long rejection of anything German outside of Germany itself. Things such as schools being taught in German were suddenly replaced with other businesses and the rejection of the German language itself. Even common sights with German names were changed to "liberty (insert simple object description here)", excluding Frankfurters, whose names were changed to "hot dogs"; the rename stuck after World War II even as the rest of them were reverted. **More sanctions against Germany ensued during World War II, which happened thanks to Germany looking at their reparation bill, making trillions of now-worthless marks, then later throwing the bill away completely until 1945. It was that bad. *Korea doesn't even appear in the Axis Powers Hetalia anime, but it's banned in South Korea due to that character alone. *Pakistan has a big history of not wanting anything spoken in Hindi allowed in the country. Nickelodeon got banned from Pakistan at one point thanks to this. *''Voltes V'' is the prime example of an anime that got banned in the Philippines under the Marcos administration. Later unbanned there when Marcos was overthrown. *South Korea banned all Japanese media until the 1990s. This is why Pokémon as a video game form was obscure over there until Pokémon GO. **Even if it isn't officially banned, South Korea's known for skipping over episodes of anime, or even entire seasons in the case of Jewelpet and Power Rangers/Super Sentai. **Despite that it has no hint of Japanese culture references anywhere in its two seasons, even Maple Town got subject to a ban in South Korea until the 90s simply because it was made in Japan. *Huawei temporarily became this in the US after Donald Trump realized that Huawei could potentially be threatening national security. *Parodied in one SuperMarioLogan short with the total ban on... Kool-Aid. It got unbanned later on due to the scientist that caused the plot in the first place lying. *In one CollegeHumor parody, the Monopoly Man went so broke his "Get Out of Jail Free Card" became this within 12 seconds. *While not banned in most countries, this can apply to Nicktoons (as a channel) if you live outside of the United States or Britain. This is largely since the costs of operating a rerun-only network in certain countries are too high to maintain. *''The Simpsons: **The entire country of Myanmar banned the entire show (and the movie) for its content and because of the characters' yellow skin. **"Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo" was never aired in Japan because of the one thing that makes it illegal to show in Japan- depictions of the Emperor of Japan outside of news are illegal over there. *The Beatles nearly became this in the Philippines- all because they rejected an offer for a breakfast reception from the Marcos administration. *Prohibition caused this trope to skyrocket since during that time the consumption, sale, and even possession of alcohol was banned in the US. *Multi-region DVD players cannot be sold in the United States. However, it's legal to ''own one so long as you don't sell it. *While legal to own the ZX Spectrum Vega+ so long as it was one of the 100 "blankety-blank" devices shipped out to 100 random backers from Indiegogo, further production lines were made illegal thanks to Sky pulling the Sinclair license from Retro Computers.